


The Future

by Hilarita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-12
Updated: 2005-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilarita/pseuds/Hilarita
Summary: Done for 30minutefics back on Livejournal28 minutes.
Kudos: 2





	The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Done for 30minutefics back on Livejournal
> 
> 28 minutes.

He crept downstairs. They were arguing again, and they'd woken him up. He could hear his mother's voice.

'I don't know why I ever married you. You lied to me. You hate my being a witch. You won't let me do anything useful. You've ruined my life. You've frittered my money away, and you spend all you earn on drink!' The sound of crashing crockery echoed up the stairs.

'You're no fun any more, Eileen. You use your bloody magic to lord it over me. You stop me being a man.'

'How can I stop you when you took my wand from me? Is that why you hit me? To prove your fucking masculinity? Well, you ruined my life, but I'm not letting you ruin Severus'. He's going to Hogwarts and you can't stop him.'

Severus hugged his knees close to his chest. So he would be able to go to Hogwarts after all. His father had given him a thrashing for mentioning it after he'd been to Diagon Alley with his mother, but it seemed that his father wouldn't win after all.

'Get your hands off me.'

'Eileen, what's that? How did you get it?' There was an unfamiliar note of fear in his father's voice.

'Not so cocky now, are you? You snapped my last one, but I've scrimped and saved and I've got myself a new wand. And while I've got it, you shall not touch my son.'

'You fucking cow.'

'Keep your distance. You can't touch me now. We'll make a deal. I won't leave you, so long as you leave Severus and me alone. I'll keep house for you, and allow you to take your pleasure elsewhere. We'll have a perfectly respectable house, and you can go on working for that Christian Brotherhood. It's up to you.'

'What can I do, Eileen? You've got me stuck. I can't afford to lose my job. I'll agree.' Footsteps came close to the kitchen door, and Severus crept back upstairs to bed. It seemed that life might be rather different from now on, though he thought they were probably still going to be poor. He wondered what his mother meant about his father taking his pleasure elsewhere. He supposed it was some grown-up thing.

He heard his parents go to their separate beds. Wizards and witches must be very powerful. He'd never heard his father back down before. It seemed to be all because of the wand. Perhaps some of the stories his mother had told him were true, about pure-bloods, and Mudbloods, and works of power. He'd even seen her buy the wand from Mr Ollivander's, at the same time he'd got his own. He hadn't really believed in the stream of sparks that came out of the end. He had thought it was a trick, but perhaps it wasn't. He didn't quite understand this wizarding currency yet - it didn't work like pounds, shillings and pence, nor like the new metric currency that had just come in. But wands were clearly expensive. So his mother had spent a lot of money to keep him safe and let him become a wizard. He would have to work hard at school.  



End file.
